5 Years Later
by Lottielue1
Summary: 'You want to see something funny? Go and visit John Bender in 5 years time.' John's life from detention to 5 years in the future. slight Allison/John Bender. Now involves all characters and ther futures!
1. John Bender

**I just love the Breakfast club but not the cannon pairings, my all time favourite has to be John Bender and Allison Reynolds. It's written in Bender's point of view, if people like it i may write Allisons point of view in a different chapter. If you do want to read that let me know. Bender might be out of character however im not totally sure. The story itself came from the movie itself were Principal Vernon aka Dick tells them to visit John in 5 years time. You could work out what he was implying. but this is how my outake of John's future becomes. This is for those Allison and John lovers. Unfortunetly I do not own any of the characters as they all belong to John Hughes and it's just for fun. Hope you all like it. **

**

* * *

**

"…**And these children **

**That you spit on **

**As they try to change their world**

**Are immune to your consolations. **

**They're quite aware **

**Of what they're going through…"**

**David Bowie**

* * *

5 years later

"_You want to see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years." _I mused at that one sentence - 5 years had past pretty quick since that fateful Saturday - where the breakfast club first formed. Never did I think, that one detention would change my life so dramatically. I met the girl of my dreams but on that day she was not the one I taunted. Oh no, I spent the majority of that day driving the prom queen to be into despair. I knew when that day ended there would be no Claire Standish and John Bender. My accusations were proven on the Monday when the bitch just stood there when her friends started insulting Big Bri, Allison and me. We were hurt but moved on.

Many things have changed since then. My old man finally got what he deserved and is locked up in prison for 25 years for murder. The fucking no good dirty basterd murdered my own mother sure she was a pathetic excuse of a mother. But out of the two she was the one that seemed to care for me most. I was good for one thing and that was brining a little extra cash into the house, they kicked me out when I turned 18, as I didn't bringing any money, as I wasn't classified as a child anymore. No good dick heads.

At the start Allison and me were just god buds, she dated the jockstrap for a while till that ended badly. After that she wasn't the same her feelings and hopes had been crushed as the dick met another girl not long after. It was left; Brian and me were to pick up the pieces. Sure we didn't mind we both would do anything for Ali. As she begun to heal Ali and me begun to act differently, we were more physical around each other - we would hug when greeting or departing she was ill once and I came round to hers I just sat on the bed holding her hand and stroking her hair, when it came to me leaving headin' back home I kissed the top of her head. As the weeks had passed I slowly became more protective of her. I never thought much of it till the Brain pulled me aside and asked if I liked her. There it was those three words made things so much more complicated, I liked her. I couldn't believe it, me the son of an alcoholic druggie had fallen head first for the Basketcase.

Feelings I had never felt before, like jealousy, jealousy was my biggest issue, and I hated her been around other males. I didn't mind her been around Brian as he and her were good buds but anyone else I did not like! I was on edge a lot. But Allison and me had gotten closer.

It took a painful and cruel beating from my father that made me run for the comfort of Ali. It was half two in the morning I was bloody, wet and in agony. My ribs had been cracked my nose and lip bust. I was slightly light headed from the pain in my hand. Her dainty hands on my face made me even more light headed than before. As she took care of my wounds I studied her face as she worked she bit the right-side of her bottom lip gently – tilted her head to the side, her coffee brown eyes focused on the task at hand. It was then that I realised I didn't just like her. Hell no, it was then I realised I loved her. When she finished she looked up and my vision was captured in her eyes. Neither of us knew what had happened but all I remember was her lips on mine, my lips on hers. Her hands weaved there way through my chopped locks. Mine were fisted in hers. The kiss wasn't passionate it wasn't rushed it was steady and slow. We pulled apart and I gazed into her eyes. Now I think about it, man was I the biggest fucking softy going. Gazing into her eyes. Sheesh. Her cheeks were flushed and the words she said to this day still surprise me. I love you John Bender. Well to say I was over the moon is a bit cheesy but something inside me swelled up. The Basketcase and the Crminal.

Now year's later im a married man with twin boys and a little girl on the way and a successful job that pays me plenty. Allison changed me for the better and opened my eyes to what really was important to me. So go on dick- 'you want to see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years'. Because I bet you anything you'd be in total shock. All I got to say is John Bender _1, Dick _ 0.


	2. Allison Reynolds aka Bender

**Here is the next chapter so after having some nice reviews I've decided to make this in to a multi-chapter and have Allison's, Brian's, Andy's and Claire's point of view and not just John's thoughts of the quote. Now this is slightly similar but also slightly different. Hope you like it.**

**Please Review xx**

* * *

"_You want to see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years." _That one sentence angered me for no apparent reason. Back then I cared very little for the loud-mouthed criminal that was John Bender. But nobody and I mean nobody should have that said to him or her. It was obvious what Mr Vernon was going on about, he was telling him that he'd end up in jail or like his dad. Neither was appealing. I remember the detention vividly to this day; five adolescences that each had their own dark secrets formed because of their screwed parents, were spilling their hearts out to people they new nothing about: A Princess, a Brain, an Athlete, a Criminal and myself a Basketcase. We were all expected of many things.

Claire was to become prom queen, to marry a rich businessman and be a trophy wife. Expected give birth to a couple of kids and name them family names like, James, Sally or Adam, you know the common simple names that you have 3 or 4 in your class. When she had given birth she would sit at home and invite over a few friends and drink cocktails. As well as go out to fancy parties but not get drunk because she was proper and it was a sin to her.

Brian was the typical A class nerd. He would be accepted at Harvard University to study maths and physics, unfortunately for him he would be pushed so much that he would eventually seek a shrink to help get rid of the voice in his head. After leaving Harvard and ridding the voice, he would work for NASA studying extra terrestrial life in the universe. He would find his partner and shock the world as not being straight: but being gay. He would later adopt a boy and his child would be the top of his class.

Andy was the most popular guy at school, he had the looks, body and personality but was doomed to marry a beautiful blonde 6ft 1 air headed model after leaving collage. He would attend a big fancy collage on scholarship for wrestling. He would have many flings and would nearly get the head cheerleader knocked up when he was piss drunk and forgot to use a condom. When leaving collage and after marrying his airhead he would get badly injured and his wrestling career would end and his wife would run off with a famous Hollywood actor. Not before she popped out a young girl named Tiffany or Brittany who would be double of her mother and just as smart. She would fall pregnant at the age of 16 and the father would leave her.

John was the schools rebel and would, as I said before end up in prison or like his father: an alcoholic child and wife beating basterd. He was most likely the one to get a girl knocked up then panic and run. The said girl would be in fact a whore he found one night and would die in childbirth because her body was too drugged up or something stupid like that. He would then be with no qualifications and would be stuck with a baby, Social Services would later come and take the child away and would be put in to an adoption agency because John would be incapable of looking after an infant.

Allison, who is I, was the girl everybody overlooked and nobody knew. She would leave school with a high school diploma but not receive it because the teachers forgot to put her name on the list. She would not attend a fancy collage on scholarship but would attend Chicago and be a painter. Her paintings would be cheap and would not bring in any money, and she would be forced to spend the nights on the streets or in cheap motels that she could afford. She would – by chance find a man who was sweet, charming and good looking on the outside and he would appreciate her artwork for what it was. They would date and soon marry but nothing is as good as it looks. The amazing man she found would become an arsehole that would beat her and rape her, for his pure enjoyment. She would conceive twice but only have one child as the monster would beat once too much and she would suffer a miscarriage. The child that would survive would be an innocent girl who unfortunately would be trapped by her father and she would be inflicted to the pain her mother did. The pair would die by the devils hands.

Not a happy life we would look forward to, but thankfully most of that hasn't happened; well to Brian, John and myself. I cannot say that hasn't happened to both Claire and Andy, as I haven't spoke to either of them since I left Shermer high school with my diploma. Brian did go to Harvard University and does study extra terrestrial life and most shocking of all, he is gay. He is currently dating a guy called Mark, who is also a scientist but a marine biologist. I've met him a few times and he is an amazing guy and treats the once shy brain as best as he can. Brian never needed a shrink; thank god. But they are thinking about adopting a child.

John never knocked up a girl on a wild night out; well he better not of have or we'll be having words, or is he anything like his bastard father. He has never been to jail apart from watching his father be dragged away to a cell to rot. He didn't get his diploma but did come out with a GED. He now works as a mechanic in a garage in Chicago.

I never got married to a bastard who abuses me. But I am an artist and my work brings in more money than I ever dreamed it would. The things I create are usually scenes like Chicago, The Big Apple (New York), A Rough Sea and A Crowded Market Place. Even though I don't charge too much for my artwork I'm always doing orders for someone.

From that day 5 years ago my life changed so much, but for the better. For the first time I had friends: Brian Johnson, Andrew Clark and John Bender. We were inseparable but a month later the four went to three as Andy and I broke up. He quickly moved on to the new girl that joined the cheerleading squad. Tall, ginger and drop dead gorgeous something I knew I could never be. It hurt a lot but that split brought me closer to John. We had slowly formed a connection no one could explain. We let each other in and I began to see him in a different light. I had fallen for him over the time we had spent together. I swore I wouldn't tell him.

But one night changed that… he had come to me bloody and in pain, my heart broke seeing him like that but I patched him up the best I could. I looked up afterwards and I saw something in his eyes. I couldn't take it. I leaned up and kissed him, full on the mouth. Ha! I was the one that made the first move. The next morning we had both woke up in bed… But before your mind runs ahead, we were fully dressed. He was spooned behind me and I was in his arms.

Now four years from that day, I am Mrs Allison Bender, the wife to the criminal like you could of guessed. I am also seven months pregnant with a little girl. We have twin boys: Adrian and Dylan. The little girl we are going to name Guinevere, Gwen for short. John is an amazing father and the boys adore him. He no longer smokes or takes drugs, which still shocks me. He says it's because he doesn't want the kids to inhale it or take up the habit but he also wants to see his three kids grow up and have kids of their own. But secretly I think it's also because he doesn't want to turn in to the man who is rotting away in cell.

So Dick Vernon if you liked to see John Bender in 5 years, then you can find our address and pay us a visit. I promise you it'll be worth the while.


	3. Andrew Clark

Andrew Clark.

"_You want to see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years." _I think back to that day now as I sit here waiting for my fate to be decided. It was meant to be Bender here, not me. I look at the Judge, how could I be seen like this I had the life. I was so popular in school, everyone wanted to be my friend or so I thought. That Saturday showed me I wasn't as liked as I first thought. Before I stepped in to the building on that day. My life was simple: Wrestling, School and Mates.

Then things had become complicated; there were only 5 of us Claire Standish the future Miss Prom Queen in for skipping school to go shopping, Brian Johnson the nerd who nearly attempted suicide, John Bender the Burn out, in for setting a fake fire alarm and the other was Allison Reynolds the weird Basketcase, she didn't really have a reason to be in so she said but she lied a lot anyway. I was the Jock you could say the one that had the problem that I had to do what my friends and family said.

Come to think of it I don't think Benders and my dad did get together and go bowling, would have been ironic if they did. Can't you just imagine it? Ha well I know I can.

Things did become easier after detention I must admit. Allison and me dated for a while but we ended. To many people's eyes I met the girl a bit after however I was with her while I was with Allison but I felt guilty so I ended it. To be honest I regret it as I let her slip through my hands for a girl who I caught in bed with my best friend a month later.

I was going to ask to go back out with her beg for my forgiveness and admit the truth. But on the day I saw her and Bender sat awfully close and then I knew I had lost my final chance for true happiness. Bender had stolen my girl.

I finished school with very little contact with the three. But I had found out that Bender and Allison was a couple. The last day I saw them stood together: Allison and Bender that is, holding hands and looking at the school. I watched enviously as he leant down and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his entwined around her waist. I took one last look and walked away.

I left Shermer high and went to college on a wrestling contract. Had a near death experience when I nearly knocked up someone who looked a remarkable amount like Allison, and my father nearly killed me when he found out. He yelled and through things. Luckily it was a false alarm and I never saw her again as she moved. I met my fiancé at the moment in my last year of university, I informed my father I no longer wanted to part take in wrestling anymore. He freaked; sometimes I think that could be why he had a stroke, both my brother Adam and me wanted out of sport to pursue other opportunities, he disagreed. My mother says I'm not to blame but when you have that feeling, you have that feeling.

I studied law and met Melissa, a beautiful red head with long curly hair and blue eyes. She was everything I had wanted and surprisingly the opposite of Allison. With her I realised that the feelings for Allison drifted away and Melissa entered my life. We were together for 6 years before I popped the question. I was a lawyer in my prime and have everything I wanted.

But something entered my life that I really should have been more careful with. Alcohol. I'm not an alcoholic at all but I'm not the smartest guy around it seems. It started off as a little bit as I got home to relax me from a heard days work. But it's that thing that has landed me here. I had lost a case and hell I never lose a case, well I had now. Drowning my sorrows I grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and set of home. Don't know why I was so stupid to do such a thing.

The police for speeding caught me and I had to pull over. I started to talk but my words slurred. So here I am now in court waiting to see what my sentence is going to be. Prison, fine, Community Service; I don't know. Behind me I feel Melissa's presence she must have left young Ebony at home.

Ebony my pride and joy, was my bubbly 3 year old daughter. She always brought a smile to my face. Her springy red hair; curly and bright her large innocent blue eyes zoomed into my memory. She was so sweet.

The Judge has called my name and I look up. The words he says make me crumble inside. 500 hours of Community Service or 6 months in jail. There is no way in hell I could spend 6 months away from my two girls. I look the Judge in the eyes and tell him Community Service. There for 500 hours I'm doing Community Service. But what I have to do is the question. I listen to what he says; my eyes widen and my jaw drops. I will be coaching a group of kids in wrestling. I hate wrestling; I only really did it because my father wanted me too.

I'm taken away from the court to do the next 500 hours of torture. So Dick if you would like to pay John Bender a visit go ahead just stay as far away from me. Oh and don't go looking in my records either.

* * *

**Hope you like it; please Review **


	4. Brian Johnson

**Here is the next chapter for this story i hope you all enjoy and you know where the review button is! ;)**

* * *

"_If you want see something funny? You go see John Bender in 5 years' time." _I don't know why that sentence made me flinch; maybe it could be the fact that it was a member of the staff whom we were supposed to look up to. I looked at everyone's face when he said that, the weird girl at the back who I later discovered was called Allison scowled at Vernon. Claire the princess didn't seem affected in the slightest at his words. Andrew just like Claire didn't care. When I looked over at Bender and I saw his reaction he looked quite shocked at what had left the principals mouth. We all knew what he meant by what he said and now I can look back and feel quite smug that Vernon was wrong.

I was the dweeby one of the group; classified the Nerd. I think back to why I was in detention and shake my head in absolute stupidity that I was willing to end my life because of a stupid 'F' I was so rash and I now am so grateful that the gun went off in the lockers instead of my head. I had landed in detention and there I met 2 people who I know are what you could class as friends for life. John and Allison had more in common than John and Claire did as well as Andrew and Allison. I didn't leave school with straight A's across the board unfortunately but I did only fail Shop. After meeting John he helped me improve my grade in Shop and I finished the school year with a C, which I myself am happy with. My parents on the other hand were not.

Now 5 years later things are very different, I now work in the extra-terrestrial life form area in NASA here I am working on the biggest question that has still not been answered. Do aliens exist? And are there any aliens on planet Mars? So far we can say yes and no, we do believe there are aliens on Mars however we still need to find evidence to back up our thoughts. We will be launching our latest launch to Mars in the next couple of days and it will be a week expedition to see if the astronauts can find any evidence of life form.

My life changed drastically when I learnt something that shocked even me. I had never actually had a girlfriend throughout my life and strangely I had never been attracted to one. So when Bender jokingly called me Gay it made me think. Now 4 years later I can happily and confidently announce that I am gay and I'm proud of my sexuality. I perfectly well understand that not everyone will accept this but you know that's okay with me now. I totally understand and if people don't like it then they can fuck off. I must admit when I first realised this I was terrified and now sadly I'll admit I was disgusted at myself. I was also afraid to tell Allison and John as well as my parents. Thankfully all took it well even my parents.

I joined NASA not long after leaving University I was lucky in that way. However while at University I met an amazing guy called Mark, he was studying to become a marine biologist. We have been together now for approximately 3 years and I have never been happier. We have recently been trying to adopt a young boy from Indonesia. We're so far in the paper work stage but hopefully in a few years' time we could have our own child. At the moment he is 2 and a half so by the time we get him he'd just have turned 3.

I still see both Allison and John occasionally but not as much as I'd like too. I live miles away from them so I only see them once a month. I've heard from them of course, we keep in touch and they are both happy for me.

My parents on the other hand I don't speak to very often we kinda lost contact once I moved away. It saddens me and doesn't, I am free and I don't feel as stressed as I used to however I do miss them they are my mum and dad after all.

Andy and Claire I wish I had stayed in contact with them after the detention but they didn't seem to care all that much for us; well of course Andy did at the start he did after all date Allison for a couple of months but broke her heart when he dumped her for someone else. I wonder what they'd be doing now, I also wonder if they remember what happened 5 years ago to this day. I wonder if they even remember me. I guess I'll not find out but I do have more important things to worry about then a superficial princess and a big headed jock.

So Principal Vernon this is Brian Johnson saying if you do want us to see John Bender in 5 years' time I'm sure I can say what it'd be like. If you'd like to come and visit find out where I live from both Allison and John or whatever method you'd like to use. Bu right now I must go as my dinner at work is over and I need to get back into the lab.

* * *

**A quick note i'm having a little problem with some of the keys so i'm sorry if the word is spelt wrong **  
**"T" "U" "Q" "P" "J" are the main trouble causes.**

**Please Enjoyy and Reviewwwwww xx**


	5. Claire Standish

Claire Standish

"_If you want see something funny? You go see John Bender in 5 years' time." _The sentence at the start never bothered me; I wouldn't even remember John Bender when I got out of that place. He was nothing to me. But as the day went by, the rough tough guy seemed to attract to me more and more. But nothing could happen between us, I was the prom queen to be and he was a school dropout. So why did I kiss him?

The following Monday he came to me, smiling and my earing that I gave him in his ear. My friends stood there in disgust as he spoke to me. Insulting him and Brian and Allison from a distance and I stood there and did nothing, But it was now or never John Bender the guy I had fallen head over heels for or my friends, the superficial bitches that I didn't overly like but gave me popularity. Before I could even think about it my mouth opened and the words spilt out, "What do you want you?" with the look of disgust on my face. My heart hurt as though someone had stood on me as I looked at his face. From sudden hurt in them big brown eyes they changed to an angry fire ball, he said nothing, took out my earing placed it in my hand and walked away. In the distance I saw the breakfast club, Andy had done it! He was still with Allison, he shook his head at me and followed John, Allison and Brian in tow.

The months went by and to my surprise Allison and Andy broke up, rumours had it he cheated on her, but I couldn't be sure, I never asked. A few weeks after the break up Allison and John went out, it crushed me but as I watched from a distance I realised how well the two of them worked together as a couple, much better than John and I, and Allison with Andy.

I left Shermer high that year, as Prom Queen and single ready to mingle and mingle I did. Through College I had multiple boyfriends but none ever had the – spark. My final year held what should have been a shock but strangely I had been expecting it for some time, my parents filed for divorce. I knew they would have eventually, my mother told me that my father and her just didn't see eye to eye, she said I'd find the one for me and I would just have to be patient and wait, so that is what I did.

Then one day he turned up, and my mouth dropped. Ryan Edmonds, a rich and handsome businessman. We got talking and seven months down the line, we were blissfully married. I never went to University nor did I work.

Everything was wonderful, I had the perfect life and it got even better a years later when we welcomed; Scott Even Edmonds in to the world, my beautiful baby boy, he was the apple of my and looked like a miniature version of his father, with big brown eyes and dark hair, I was rather surprised he didn't inherit my red hair. The following year we welcomed Ashley May Edmonds a bubbly angle with my flowing red locks, and green eyes.

I had an amazing husband and two adorable children. But a year down the line things began to change; Ryan would come home drunk and angry after a stressful day at work. He would throw things; yell at me if his dinner wasn't on the table when he got home. Sometimes he would go out for days and not come home, but when he did his clothes stunk of cheap perfume, I knew it was two options, he was either having an affair with another woman or meeting whores and taking them to a hotel suit. I wanted out; I finally told him this and he turned around and smacked me, the loving husband I had found had turned into a monster, and turned into John's dad. It had been a few years since I saw John and realised if I didn't get out of there my children could follow the same suit John did and I refused to let that happen.

I rang my brother and explained what had happened, and when Ryan was out one night on his whore hunt, I packed up mine and the kids things with help from my brother, took the kids and went, I knew when he returned and found me not there, he would yell and search for me but I never told him where I went. The note said…

Ryan,

I've had enough I refuse to be the wife you expect to do as you say, while you're having affairs with other women, I've taken the kids and I'm filing for a divorce.

Goodbye Claire.

Let's put it this way he wasn't impressed. I took up a job as a waitress in local café, it doesn't pay much but it keeps me going, I'm hoping to eventfully go to University or take a course in Beauty care, and be make-up artist. I know I've done the right thing, Scott is now three and Ashley is two, they are too young to understand what went on, but they are finally safe and that means more than the world to me.

It's been five years since that fateful day in the breakfast club. I look back over the years and have no regrets; I have two beautiful children that I love dearly, and no matter what has happened or is to happen I know I will make it through. Ryan didn't agree with the divorce so I have to wait four more years till I can ever marry again, do I want I do not know?

So Principal Vernon if you want to visit John Bender go ahead, I've heard he is doing well and married Allison, but if you fancy paying me a visit, your welcome to, you can then look at the young girl you met and also secretly thought would be a trophy wife who had nannies, well come and find out for self, but now I really must go, my shift starts soon and the kids want their breakfast.

* * *

**I'm back! That's the 5th member of the Breakfast club done, three more chapters and then I'm done! Please review and I hope you like it! :)**

**Lottie x**


	6. Carl Reed

**Wooop so here is the second to last chapter. It's the story of how Carl Reed became a Janitor from being 1969 man of the year. The last chapter will be about Dick Vernon he who said the line which starts every chapter in this story. **

* * *

Carl Reed

"_If you want see something funny? You go see John Bender in 5 years' time." _I wasn't there when Dick said this to the kids I was probably cleaning out one of the toilets. 1969 I was the man of the year. And now look at me! The bottom of the food chain of the dump they call Shermer High. If Dick had said to a group of students go see Carl Reed in 5 years' time; they probably expected me to be a lawyer a doctor or a psychiatrist not a Janitor. I'm the butt of many jokes. However you see many things as a Janitor you know everything that goes around in the school, like Benders locker. I'm the eyes and ears of this establishment.

John Bender a wanna-be-seen-tough-guy, if you look at the boy then you'd see he's from an abusive family but of course Dick doesn't see that, he see a loud mouth kid whose aims to make his life hell. I on the other hand see a kid crying out for attention other than a slap across the face. I went to school with his dad, Carl Bender the biggest bully at Shermer back then, often beating up the kids smaller than him. He held no real power other than fear.

Allison Reynolds a kooky lass who keeps to herself, all you have to do is look at her and you realise she's neglected by her folks.

Claire Standish the-number-one-it-girl yes that's what she was; I could see her having a few boob jobs and a face lift or she'll be in an abusive relationship nothing looks good for her.

Andrew Clark the-number-one-it-boy, whose father pushes him so far that, he crumbles and his actions throw him into detention, I went to school with his father as well, a full on Jerk nearly as bad as Bender, he also liked to pick on the weak. It's sad to think he'll turn out like his old man.

Brian Johnson, young Brian his parents push him too hard. I relate to the boy it was "have you done your homework," "you are not leaving this house till all your homework is complete" "You only got 44 marks out of 45 that's not good enough!" yes my parents were a lot like his are, and the poor couldn't take the pressure and that made two of us. Whereas Brain turned to a gun and suicide I turned to booze.

After leaving Shermer with all my grades as high as they could possibly be I hoped for a summer holiday of fun. But no, my mother she had different plans. "You have to get ready for college, don't think you have to stop studying now that school had finished." For the first two weeks of the holiday I studied and then one night my parents went out; I was left alone. I had an older sister who dropped out of school when she was 15, she fell pregnant, that's when they started to push me to achieve the best I could do.

Anyway I went down stairs took one of my dad's old brandy bottles from the back and headed back upstairs to my room. It was the first time I had ever tried alcohol and from that day I was hooked. Every night I'd have a couple of drinks it helped rid the headache from the constant revision. I began to drink more as the weeks went by. I was having a glass when I got up, one at dinner, one at tea and a couple before bed. My folks only started to notice I had a drinking problem at the end of the Holidays; I however refused to believe I had one, denial. They were disappointed, they weren't bothered about my health they were disappointed in the fact I couldn't go to college. They were also ashamed, my mother mainly… I heard her once say "I gave birth to a whore and a drunk, where did I go wrong?"

The first thing they did was give me a shrink; he got on my nerves but having a shrink allowed me to finally express the stress my parents put on me. Having a shrink helped but I told no one outside my close family. I couldn't attend college as they feared I'd go back on the booze. I worked at the local corner shop and when those I knew asked why I wasn't at college I said my mother was ill. It was a lie but the family preferred it that way.

I finally started to work at Shermer 3 years later; I started as a janitor and now 17 years later I'm still the janitor, I haven't touched booze since I became clean and the thought still puts me off. Nobody knew why I became a janitor. My mum died a year later when I started at Shermer. So the lie I told seemed to be real.

So Dick if you want to look at John Bender in 5 years' time well go for it. I'm just glad you never said that to anyone about me. Cause I'd hate for those to know what I went through. And for all you kids out there; drink may seem fun at times but only in moderation. So don't forget that or you could end up as a janitor like me.

* * *

**Please review and enjoy**

**Lottie**


	7. Richard Vernon

**OMG after way too long I've finally finished this! I felt it was only fare that seeing as I did all the Brain, Princess, Jock, Basketcase and Criminal. I needed to do the Janitor and the Jerk. So here is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Richard Vernon

"_You want to see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years." _I don't know what pressed me to say them words. Maybe I'd had enough of his cheek was or his hard-man attitude. At the time I didn't regret it. I was the boss and you have to take the bull by the horns to get anywhere in this god forsaken town. But I saw the flicker of fear in his eyes. Oh yes John Bender was an annoying wanna-be hard-man, he had a front and all I had to do was crack that shell. However the day carried on, I couldn't sink any lower as Principal until I threatened him. That was my second mistake of the day, the third came when Carl caught me searching through the private documents. Three strikes and you're out.

Bender never told anyone about the things I had said to him when I locked him in that cupboard, well he most likely told the weird girl … What's her name? Amanda, Amy Allison – that was it Allison. I heard they married perfect couple when you sit and think about it and trust me I have plenty of time to think about it.

I wondered what happened to Clark and Standish, I knew the suicide nerd was working in NASA, but the two star individuals in the school just seemed to disappear, none of their friends knew but I had heard rumours before I came here. Clark had a wife and child, Standish was married with two. Not like I didn't expect that after all.

It seems John Bender had a better five years then I had; it all went wrong around a year after the detention or maybe it was before that, my wife and I had been arguing an awful lot over simple and pathetic things, she didn't know that the added stress she placed on me was the reason I drove to another woman after another one and so on. Once she found out she was angry, upset and betrayed, she kicked me out even though she knew I had nowhere else to go but she didn't care, it was the end. I packed my bags and left, I spent the next couple of nights staying in a Motel that was cheap. I carried on working as if nothing had happened, she filed for divorce and the second step of my life destroying in front of my eyes; the first had been kicked out of my own home. The next two years were difficult, the entire work force knew I was going through divorce they had never said a word but I saw it in their eyes, them silently saying it's my fault or you deserve this. Not one of them offered me a place to stay but if it was the other way around I wouldn't have opened my house to them.

Divorce was officially over, we had no children so there was no need for a custody battle, but she had got the house and half of the money, the money that I earned I was the bread earner in our house, not her all she did was sit on her fat arse and watch television. Angry with the result I left the small rental flat I had been living in since leaving the cheap Motels. I hadn't been paying much attention to my surroundings until it was too late; I was knocked unconscious from the collision. When I awoke I was told the driver of the other car was a mother with two children in the back, the mother and the eldest child had been killed on contact and the other child was in a coma. By not keeping my anger in check I had ended the lives of innocents.

It took me awhile to notice something wasn't right, I had lost feeling in my legs; they were numb. I raised my head expecting to see the up life of the blankets were my legs were, in panic I turned my head to face the doctor. He dropped the shocking news that when I collided with the car my legs had been badly crushed that it took them five hours to rescue me from the disaster; I was rushed into surgery as soon as I entered the hospital it took the ten hours to surgically amputate my legs. I couldn't walk, I couldn't work, and I could do nothing but sit. To make matters worse I had to go to court, I was charged with manslaughter, crippled and in prison, and I questioned how I had gone from being all high and mighty to this.

So I'm sat re-thinking them words that I said to Bender 5 years ago today and I've learn that things happen in threes and I would hate for John Bender to see me in the place where he was meant to be. So John Bender, I wish for you not to seek me out and rub in my face how amazing your life is and how crap mine is. I guess karma really is a bitch.

* * *

**There we go finished, thank you for reading the story and I hope you all enjoyed keep a look out for all my other stories. Please review!**

**Cya soon  
LottieLue1 xx**


End file.
